Respirar pausado
by Honey.Darko
Summary: Long-Shot. Gyllenholland. Por momentos, Jake dudó en confesarse. Creyó que hacía lo correcto al mantenerse a raya. Tom no tenía porqué cargar con ese deseo que le invadía por solo verle reír. Porque esa risa, esa risa simplemente le daba ganas de vivir. Necesitaba conservarla a como dé lugar. No vió más remedio que ser sincero antes de que las cosas se complicaran más. Lemon.


**I**

La opresión en el pecho se acrecentó al momento de tocar la puerta de la habitación 216.

«Ven aquí»

Una simple petición que activó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Siquiera respondió el mensaje al momento de levantarse de la cama y vestirse con rapidez.

Nunca olvidaría esa respiración ahogada, la voz quebrada y temblorosa, el sonido de la nariz húmeda y el leve jadeo que entrecorta las palabras.

«Ven aquí».

El acento más marcado, el nerviosismo, cada cosa le advertía que había hecho estragos en el corazón del chico.

Por momentos dudó en confesarse.

Creyó que hacía lo correcto al mantenerse a raya. Tom no tenía porqué cargar con ese deseo que le invadía por solo verle reír.

Porque esa risa, esa risa simplemente le daba ganas de vivir.

Necesitaba conservarla. No vió más remedio que ser sincero antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

Nunca pensó confesarse de forma tan fría, por mensaje. Tan impersonal, pensó.

Pero esa conversación fue más que íntima. Le aterró la idea de que Tom pasara un segundo más preguntándose qué había hecho mal, por qué su actitud.

Jake confirmó que el chico era demasiado bueno para él. Alejarle con la verdad era la única respuesta. Que Tom pensara que él era el culpable de su distanciamiento le estaba matando. La culpa era suya, que se había enamorado como nunca de alguien que no debía corresponderle.

Jake creía que estaba traicionando su confianza. Mientras Tom pensaba que eran amigos, y bromeaba con naturalidad a su alrededor, Jake se fijaba en la línea de su clavícula, en el recorrido hasta su manzana de Adán. Ese símbolo de su hombría.

Confesar su deseo acelerar la distancia entre ambos. Pero la respuesta de Tom fue esa: «Ven aquí».

Un acércate, un no te vayas, no me dejes.

Todo eso pensó Tom cuando envío aquella nota de voz. Solo pudo invitarlo a su habitación en el hotel, que se hacía cada vez más grande, o era él que se sentía cada día más solo. Cada día que pasaba sin una caricia casual de Jake, de esas que le ponían la piel de gallina y por segundos le privaban del habla.

Y allí se encontraba, sintiéndose patético.

Había suplicado y no recibió respuesta.

Al ver su reflejo en la pantalla del celular fue al baño. Se lavó el rostro con agua helada, pero sus ojos seguían hinchados.

La esperanza de que Jake comenzó a angustiarlo. Si llegaba y le veía en ese estado, Tom se querría morir. Jamás se preparó para lidiar con la dimensión de sus sentimientos. Cómo la atracción le volvería de esta manera, un ser temoroso y dependiente de miradas y caricias.

Cuando empezaron el rodaje y la presencia de Jake comenzó a ser una constante, Tom se preocupó por su apariencia. Era tan consciente que salía después de revisarse hasta tres veces en el espejo. Todo un tonto.

Jake Gyllenhaal era solo un amor platónico de la infancia, que por azares se había vuelto su compañero de trabajo.

Un compañero de trabajo que admiraba como a nadie más en la industria y que, de forma insospechada, se hizo su amigo.

Aunque los nervios seguían presentes en el sudor de las manos, el afecto y la relación con el mayor fue más que natural. En sus conversaciones, la mirada de Jake estaba fija en él, interesado en saber lo que diría, preparándose para una broma o para escuchar atentamente sus indicaciones. Tom aún no se creía que Jake le haya pedido ayuda a él. Pudo haber sido a Samuel o a Jon, pero le preguntaba a él, confiaba en él.

Después le decía: «Qué suerte tenerte aquí». Entonces la mano en su hombro, una palmada casual.

«Suerte fue haberte conocido». Pensó Tom.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, viéndose al espejo, intentando procesar todo lo que Jake escribió.

«Estoy enamorado»

«Siento que enloquezco de deseo cuando te toco».

«No quiero traicionar tu admiración».

Necesitaba verle, decirle que él se sentía igual, que estaba feliz, tan feliz como asustado porque era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Pero Jake no llegaba.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos y Tom seguía esperando, sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza sin abrir en la mesa. El cielo poblado de estrellas. Era una noche sin luna y se apreciaba a través de los grandes ventanales del hotel, que cubrían toda la pared lateral, a dieciséis pisos.

Tom fue el último en cerrar la conversación. No obtuvo respuesta de Jake, no estaba seguro de si realmente él fuera a venir o si luego de confesarse decidió cerrarse a la posibilidad de que Tom le correspondiera.

Tal vez el mayor tenía razón, y esto era inapropiado, y aunque sintieran lo mismo no debía ser. Si Jake ya se había alejado por cuenta propia, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo ahora? ¿Tom tendría el valor de detenerlo? ¿De convencerle a darse la oportunidad de vivir algo superior a lo que estaban sintiendo?

Cuando estuvo a punto de destapar la cerveza el timbre sonó.

Tom se levantó más rápido de lo quiso admitir, y abrió la puerta, intentando disimular su respiración ahogada.

Delante de él estaba la amplia figura de Jake. En una mano llevaba una caja de pizza. Su mirada profunda le atravesó. Tom juró sentir cómo recorrió desde sus labios hasta sus párpados enrojecidos.

—Pensé que debíamos comer algo, que nos merecíamos una cena para hablar de esto que nos está pasando.

Jake estaba ahí.

Hablando.

Frente a él.

—La pedí con piña, debemos aprovechar que somos de los pocos que nos gusta.

Tom no escuchaba, solo veía los gestos en los labios de Jake. El movimiento casi en cámara lenta, casi seguro de entender lo que estaba diciendo con solo leerlos. No quería disimular que los estudiaba fijamente, como abrían y cerraban, como creaban formas únicas en cada sílaba.

La lejanía.

Ya no más.

Sus pies se elevaron y calló al mayor por unos breves segundos. La sensación suave y cálida en sus labios se transformó en el escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna y casi le hace caer cuando sus zapatos regresaron al suelo.

Tom mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió una mano en su nuca. Los ojos de Jake estaban tan cerca que parecía un cíclope al momento de volver a besarle.

Esta vez más dulce, más lento. La ansiedad brotando de cada centímetro de piel mientras ese pulgar jugaba con los rizos de su cabello.

El choque de sus dientes, su lengua abriéndose paso y la caricia detrás de la oreja.

Responder fue fácil. Ambas necesitaban bailar, fuera un vals, un tangoo una acrobacia de ballet.

Dos mares de saliva que se unían.

El sabor, su sabor, el sabor de ambos.

La barba poblada raspando la mandíbula, haciendo cosquillas a cada movimiento. El contraste de sus rostros, el suyo menudo, liso y lampiño. El de Jake tan definido, masculino y rudo.

Las manos de Tom se posaron sobre el pecho amplio, rozando el algodón de la camisa que fácilmente pasaría por un atuendo deportivo o un pijama.

La mano libre de Jake descendió por su nuca y recorrió en una sutil caricia toda la columna, tocando cada vértebra sobre la ropa. La dejó sobre el coxis y ejerció presión, logrando que sus cuerpos quedaran más cerca.

Enredados en el abrazo descubrieron lo que daban por hecho. El pecho masculino y cálido de Jake, los pies en puntillas de Tom. Los brazos velludos, de manos rústicas y fuertes aferrados al cuerpo que ante aquel despliegue de amplitud y masculinidad parecería diminuto.

El contraste de figuras.

Manos tímidas soportaban sus nervios, sujetadas a los hombros inclinados para hacer el beso más accesible. Esa inclinación que hacía cada vez que lo abrazaba de esa manera tan personal. Tom juraba que el gesto era sinónimo de «te tengo».

Tom pensaba: me tienes, no me sueltes.

En este momento el deseo era el mismo.

Si Jake le soltaba, o si sus manos temblorosas cedían, Tom caería, porque sus piernas llevaban tiempo olvidando su función principal cuando la barba de Jake se rozaba cada vez más contra el lampiño mentón.

Si respirar era una necesidad, besar a Tom lo era más.

A ciegas, Jake se abrió paso dentro de la habitación, con la mano sujeta firmemente en la cintura de su compañero, guiándolo con facilidad hasta donde él quería.

Se detuvo cuando las piernas de Tom tropezaron con el sofá. En ese momento se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados, brillo en los ojos.

Tom tragó con dificultad, como si en su garganta unas piedras se hubieran estancado.

De nuevo, frente a frente, fue consciente de todos los detalles incómodos: las manos sudadas, la respiración errática, la tensión en su nuca.

La duda.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

¿Qué harían ahora?

* * *

**II**

Jake dejó sobre la mesa la caja de pizza. Pensó por un momento hacer un comentario al respecto, pero sus dientes retuvieron cualquier señal de discurso.

Sus manos actuaron y volvieron a atrapar la cintura de Tom. Nuevamente tenía esos brazos rodeando su cuello y ante la respuesta a su iniciativa, Jake no tardó en tumbarlo sobre el sofá. Las piernas del menor agradecieron el momento en que se les permitió dejarse vencer sobre la superficie. Si pasaban unos minutos más seguramente se habría rendido, cayendo totalmente vencido ante los nervios y la ansiedad de ese encuentro.

Tom se fijaba en cada detalle, en cada movimiento de esa lengua que paseaba por cada rincón de su boca. Con lentitud, a un ritmo tan calmado como si Jake estuviera memorizado con el tacto la forma de sus dientes, el sabor de su saliva y la resistencia de sus pulmones.

Tom respondía atónito. En el momento se quedaba totalmente quieto. Tanto que Jake pensó en que quizás lo estaba presionando, que tal vez esto era más de lo que él chico podía manejar.

El miedo volvió a colarse entre ellos.

El miedo de estarse aprovechando de esa admiración. Jake juraba que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, solo bastaba comprobar el ritmo de su corazón al momento en que el joven actor permitió la posibilidad de un beso.

Tal vez estaba siendo ansioso.

Pero todos los impulsos que había mantenido a raya cruzaron la línea al momento en que recibió esa primera señal.

Estuvo a punto de separarse y de pedir disculpas cuando una mordida sometió su labio inferior.

Tom, como si adivinara las dudas de Jake, dejó que su instinto le guiara, que sus anteriores experiencias y por las veces en las que su imaginación dibujó los labios del mayor. Recordó una escena inconfesable. Sintió la vergüenza posarse en sus mejillas y colgarse de sus orejas.

En los resquicios de la memoria, un joven de doce años, al regresar de las clases de ballet, besaba a escondidas el televisor, en el primer plano de una escena del VHS de Donnie Darko.

En el ahora, la estática no regresaba el gesto, sino una barba, una lengua, unos dientes y un mar de saliva que se escapaba entre las comisuras y humedecía la barbilla.

Jake regresó la mordida antes de apartarse, dientes sobre carne, tirando de esta con suavidad, como deseando que ahora fuese suya.

¿Acaso la boca de Tom no fue suya siempre?

Jake repartió caricias por sus costados. Con la lentitud de quien atesora el sonido de la tela al oprimirse entre sus dedos. Que posee la piel que bajo las ropas comienza a temblar.

Temblores, jadeos y una respiración pausada. Esa en que deja de ser inercia y se vuelve un ritual para calmar el corazón errático, ese que retumbaba a la par del otro, apretados, el más amplio encima, queriéndose fundir.

Jake fijó la mirada en busca de alguna duda en los ojos de Tom. Una señal que le advirtiera que estaba llegando lejos, que estaba cruzando las fronteras que él mismo había trazado. Solo halló una súplica. Embelesado, Tom nadaba en el único azul cálido.

—¿Cómo pensé en apartarme?

Jake se apretó más, Tom regresó el abrazo, dibujando figuras abstractas en la espalda del mayor, sintiendo un cosquilleo en los dedos ante la sensación. Rió en respuesta. Los nervios robaron sus palabras.

¿Las necesitaba? Tom no quería hablar, no quería que su voz sonara quebradiza, domado por esa felicidad que lo elevaba porque ese hombre, horas antes, pretendía enterrar sus sentimientos y fingir que esta sensación, esto que sentían cuando siquiera se rozaban, no existía. Ese mismo hombre lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, y ese hombre se tomó el atrevimiento de dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

Colgados del borde de su camisa, los dedos empezaron a revelar la piel del abdomen.

Solo así se desenredaron del abrazo.

Tom se sentó en el sofá y permitió que Jake le desprendiera la ropa. No era la primera vez que estaba en esas condiciones delante de él. Sea por la película o por los ratos en que compartían la piscina de algún hotel, el torso de Tom no resultaba un secreto para el mayor.

Pero justo en ese momento, Jake sentía como si descubriera un territorio inexplorado. Desde esa distancia estudió la forma en la que los pezones se erizaban, por el frío o por el recorrido desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo. Un temblor en el vientre fue invitación suficiente para descender hasta la hebilla del cinturón.

Tom se aventuró a hacer lo mismo. Las manos subieron la prendo. Sus ojos descendieron. Tragó seco: el deseo de Jake era una realidad. Su miembro erecto, presionando el pantalón. Algo destinado a la intimidad que presegiaba lo que estaba por ocurrir.

La desnudez de Jake se le era familiar. La forma de sus piernas, espalda, nalgas se revelaron en varias de sus cintas. Esto era diferente.

Vaya.

Pensó al sentir en su palma la dureza y el calor. Jake atrapó su muñeca y le indicó como acariciarlo. Una silenciosa invitación a explorar por su cuenta los rincones de su intimidad. Primero sobre la tela de chándal, luego el algodón de la ropa interior y, finalmente, la piel palpitante.

Las caricias desde la base a la punta le regalaron sonidos roncos y jadeantes. Tom quedó atrapado en el movimiento de las caderas de Jake, en el modo en que cerraba los ojos y abría la boca; en las manos que quisieron responder a las caricias y se deshicieron del pantalón, sujetando sus glúteos y elevándolo con tanta facilidad que a Tom no le dió tiempo de procesarlo cuando ya estaba sobre Jake.

Se sintió arder cuando sintió la ropa interior descender por sus piernas, y más cuando se percató de la mirada de Jake sobre su erección. Tom pensó, no es la primera vez que me causas esto. Pero las palabras estaban de más. En cambio, se dedicó a enredar los dedos sobre los pectorales, sumido en el repentino pudor de verse tan desnudo, con su miembro chocando contra el de otro, las sutiles diferencias entre ambos falos que se rozaban, arrancando jadeos y ocasionando corrientazos de placer.

No había sido consciente de las dimensiones de esas manos hasta el momento de la cercanía de las pelvis. No hubo ningún centímetro de piel libre de las huellas del mayor durante el balanceo de los cuerpos. Tampoco hubo un momento en que los nervios le abandonaran.

Tanto calor, tanto sudor. Un calor tan desconocido para Tom. Entre los brazos de Jake, contra la barba de Jake y su pecho velludo fundiéndose en el suyo, todo se sentía como un volcán.

—¿Hasta donde me permites llegar? —fue una pregunta simple de contestar: hasta donde quieras. Tom no reconocía su propia voz, pero de su boca se escaparon las palabras que le dieron la señal a Jake sujetar sus nalgas, apretarlas y hacerle sentir completamente dominado.

En segundos, sintió la superficie del sofá sobre la espalda, los muslos rodeando la cadera del mayor mientras este hurgaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tom se mordió los labios. A pesar de las dudas iniciales, Jake previno la posibilidad de este encuentro, de ese momento en que ambos estaban totalmente vulnerables a las sensaciones de placer.

Jake rompió el sobre de lubricante y Tom observó aquel líquido discurrir por entre sus dedos. Tragó en seco. Estaban por cruzar la línea.

Jake le besó de nuevo y deslizó su mano entre sus nalgas, dibujando la línea que las dividía con su dedo húmedo. Tom respondió al beso, hundiendo las uñas en los hombros de un cuerpo que parecía consumirlo al estar encima de sí... Tan enorme como para devorarlo.

De pronto, se sintió pequeño e indefenso, preguntándose qué pasaría después, ¿cómo le vería a la cara una vez alcanzado el orgasmo? ¿cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras? ¿Se veía bien? ¿Qué tipo de cara estaba haciendo mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba próximo a ser invadido? Jake se veía parisomioso, concentrado en relajar el fruncido agujero. Toda su experiencia marcada en un gesto.

¿Por qué enamorarse daba tanto miedo? Se preguntaba Jake mientras intentaba relajar el lugar para entrar en Tom. Atento a sus reacciones, a cualquier espasmo o acción que le advirtiera que parara. Masajeó el miembro erecto del chico, buscando distraerlo de la sensación incomoda, pero aún así su dedo medio no lograba hacerse paso.

Estaba tenso.

Continúo masajeando el lugar, fijándose en el rostro de Tom, quién mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios, soltando jadeos de placer por las caricias. A pesar de eso, empezó a perder la erección cuando el mayor trató de abrirse paso nuevamente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —susurró Jake, con la garganta hecha un nudo. Quizás el menor se había dado cuenta que lo admiraba, pero que no lo deseaba de esa manera.

Tom sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. La vergüenza no cabía en su diminuto cuerpo, que ahora, en esa posición tan vulnerable se sentía más pequeño aún, bajo las amplias manos del mayor. Manos que se estaban retirando.

—Sí quiero... en verdad —confesó tomando las muñecas de Jake, tocando la marca del reloj que siempre usaba. Buscó el azul de su mirada, esperando hallar la seguridad de sus sentimientos. El miedo se apoderó de Tom. Pensar en el mayor apartándose nuevamente, dejar de sentir sus caricias amistosas que ahora sabía que eran más, que su intención era tenerlo de la forma en la que estaban ahora, observando la desnudez del otro, completamente apartados de todo.

—Es solo que... Siento como si esto me supera. Es, una locura. No sé cómo explicar todo lo que siento ahora.

— ¿Te sientes incómodo? —la mano de Jake paseó por su mentón. Sostuvieron sus miradas y Tom sintió que la caricia le robó las palabras. Vaciló un momento, pensando en cómo ordenar cada una de las cosas que estaba sintiendo sin que Jake creyera que sólo se estaba dejando por la admiración que sentía por su trabajo y más aún, por su persona.

Estrechar su mano fue de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Trabajar a su lado fue un sueño.

Pero estar así, con las piernas abiertas para recibir el cuerpo del mayor.

Tom no hallaba un punto de comparación para describir el cómo le afectaba la respiración y cómo agitaba su corazón.

—Es solo que yo nunca he...

—¿Estado con un hombre? Lo imaginé... Tranquilo —Jake sonrió. Se vió más relajado y se acercó a besarle de nuevo. En sus labios ahogó una vergonzosa confesión «con nadie, en realidad», pero temía que eso hiciera que los besos se detuvieran.

Se concentró en la sensación, en la saliva resbalando de sus comisuras hasta su cuello. En la barba que retomaba el camino hasta su ombligo. La calidez de un aliento sobre su miembro.

Una lamida y los pensamientos se alejaron. Aquellos que estaban acosándolo mientras sentía el tacto de esos dedos largos. Por unos minutos, su memoria le llevó a las burlas en el colegio, al apodo de «Mariquita Holland», a las veces que se convencía a sí mismo de que no tenía que avergonzarse, que no debía ocultar sus zapatillas de ballet, que el apoyo de sus padres era suficiente. Aún así llegó a casa con lágrimas, bajó las calificaciones, y se sintió menos que sus compañeros. Hasta que consiguió el papel en Billy Elliot. Eso bastó para saber que cada día que bailó y recibió insultos por eso, valió la pena cuando el público de levantó y aplaudió.

Ese camino le llevó a tener problemas para ser tomado en serio por las chicas. Si sumaba su poca altura y su visión «anticuada» de las relaciones, de creer que el sexo es sólo con alguien de quién te hayas enamorado, su virginidad no era de extrañar.

Pero esos pensamientos le abandonaron, ahora tenía la boca de Jake rodeando su intimidad. El calor, la saliva, el recorrido desde sus testículos a su punta. Jake le enseñaba las distintas formas de lamer mientras él cerraba los ojos y enroscaba sus dedos en el cabello negro. No había duda, deseaba sentir más, sentir cada cosa que Jake le fuese a mostrar.

Tom decidió que debía pedirle que lo intentara de nuevo, que se sentía listo, que iba a relajarse para lograr unirse. Lo estaba deseando más que a ninguna otra cosa. Cuando abrió los ojos para decirlo, se sorprendió al ver a Jake, regresándole la mirada mientras chupaba y soltaba un jadeo incómodo, producto de la sensación de hurgarse a sí mismo.

El británico tartamudeó, apunto de preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo. Sin lograr procesar toda la información, pero ¿necesitaba procesarla?, porque debía admitir que se sentía embelesado, que no dejaba de mirar el movimiento de los dedos de Jake que se movían como un pistón, enviando más señales de excitación a su miembro que la propia boca que estaba estimulando cada centímetro de piel.

—Estoy listo —murmuró el mayor y el cálido aliento rodeó el miembro palpitante.

—Jake…

Tom musitó en un hilo de voz, como si el placer que sentía, tanto carnal como visual, le robara la voz.

De todas maneras, cualquier idea que fuera a decir quedó atrapada entre los labios de Jake. Lento, delicado, pero profundo. Sintió la lengua de Jake en cada resquicio de su boca a la vez que sus manos sujetaban su cadera y poco a poco le guiaban a quedar de rodillas sobre el sofá.

La posición invertida, eran ahora las piernas de Jake las que formaban un triángulo, encerrando su cuerpo en un abrazo placentero. Tom sintió cómo un preservativo bajaba por su miembro y cómo esta barrera no le impidió sentir el cálido apretón. Atravesó la senda que le invitaba a invadir el cuerpo de Jake.

Allí estaba, hundido entre esos glúteos.

Tom se percató de cada reacción de Jake, el cómo desde su cadera, con un movimiento que imitaba el oleaje a la orilla de una playa, causaba sonidos roncos, jadeos.

Como esa expresiva mirada se volvía más brillante al llenarse de lágrimas de satisfacción.

Jake gemía fascinado y enternecido.

Entre las embestidas se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de Tom. Grabar bajo sus dedos la forma en la que la piel se estremecía, el retumbe de su voz en el pecho cuando su nombre se escapaba de sus labios en un volumen elevado.

Se sentía volar porque estaba seguro de que Tom siquiera era consciente de todo lo que hacía mientras le embestía. Mientras sus movimientos iban cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cerca.

Lo reconocía, se dió cuenta. Fue rápido pero fue fascinante ver el cómo el cuello de Tom se echa hacia atrás, su boca se abría, su labio temblaba y su cadera se agitaba hasta vencerse.

Jake lo besó de nuevo, sin darle tiempo a recuperar la respiración luego de ese último jadeo.

Tom notó el miembro despierto de Jake contra su abdomen. El bochorno en sus mejillas mientras continuaban las caricias.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Abrumado

Respondió con la mirada fija en la zona donde se hacían un solo ser.

—Yo estoy borracho de felicidad… en verdad siento que podría morir justo ahora.

Tom sintió como Jake peinaba sus cabellos. El sudor le dejó echarlos para atrás y que ya no quedaran adornando su frente.

—Yo estoy… feliz y… asombrado y… muy avergonzado. Tú sigues…

—Esto no solo se trata de llegar, Tom… el sexo es compartir sensaciones y creo que hoy experimenté más de lo que puedo poner en palabras desde que me besaste.

—Pero… quiero hacerte llegar. Déjame hacerlo.

—No te sientas obligado —Jake rozó su mejilla con la mano y se sorprendió al recibir un mordisco de parte del menor. Tom lo miró igual de sorprendido. Fue algo instintivo, un impulso. El deseo de probar cada parte del actor que ha admirado por años. Por una década completa hasta este momento en que sigue dentro de él, poseyéndolo.

—Nunca me has obligado a nada, me gusta estar contigo, que me toques y… tenerte así. Es como si no quisiera separarme nunca.

—Entonces no lo hagas…

Tom suspiró fascinado, ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho antes de iniciar un nuevo acto orquestado por las caricias y los besos que dejó caer sobre todo el cuerpo de Jake.

Probar su sabor, beber de su intimidad y atreverse a observar el rostro desde la amplia barbilla que se movía cada vez que un «sigue» y un «vas bien» le indicaba que su poca experiencia no era impedimento si la curiosidad y el deseo eran más fuertes que el pudor.

Tom bebió la evidencia del orgasmo, fascinado con el sabor, limpió sus comisuras con los dedos y volvió a verse reflejado en los ojos azules. Jake sonrió y le atrajo de nuevo sobre sí, apresándolo entre sus brazos. Tom sintió que no quería escapar nunca de allí.

Entre la respiración pausada, ambos pensaron que esto solo era el comienzo.

Gracias por leer ️


End file.
